


[日]【基情/试衣间】+vx公主号kcar免费看片资源

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deep throat, M/M, Out of Character, TOP!Uchiha Obito!
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: 全是bug全都为了开车服务呜呜呜真的对不起希望大家不要找bug每个字都是为了看着爽家里五百只猴子跳键盘写出来的真不是我写的本菜鸡ooc的程度相信老师们都已经有了一定认知，总之小心观看谨慎避雷谢谢老师们懒得写预警了，请旁友们不要学习里面的任何操作（拱手（这篇有后续，但不知道猴年马月会写对不起（土下座双歌手……算了我也不知道什么设定脑洞在这里：【非主流毫无违和】（脑的内容很多）颜值这么高却不出道天理难容





	1. 试衣间深喉运动。美男子。[part1]+++解压码KCAR@obkk

宇智波带土拢着外套走在前边，卡卡西慢腾腾地跟着。他的眼神有意无意地瞥过那只捏着衣料的手，视线自手背的脉络舔舐而过，缠绕在微微弯曲的手指上，但很快又在幽暗的过道里悄然滑进了敞开的领口之中。

前往后台的路上光线昏暗，但这对卡卡西来说并未造成什么阻碍，反倒是增添了一些奇异且色情的意味。他能够在朦胧的阴影里看见形状饱满的胸肌，舞台上喧闹热烈的记忆就在一瞬间袭向他的脑海——

崩裂的纽扣、绷紧的腹肌。因嘶哑的歌声而上下滚动的喉结，从他的鬓角滚落的汗珠。带土在急促激昂的鼓点与躁动不安的空气中一把扯开了外套，闪烁着璀璨微光的汗水细密地蒙在胸膛之上，它们从棱角分明的颔骨一路下滑，将那道显眼沟壑填成了一道情色与野性的溪流。

而这位魅力四射的歌手先生全然没有注意到这些细枝末节，他的眉头紧蹙在一起，空闲的双指无意识地敲着节拍，全身心都投入在这场盛宴里。纷乱的灯光倏然变暗，带土就在黑暗之中一脚踏上了音响，背部伏低，仿佛试图榨出身体里的最后一丝力气。腹部的肌肉就因此完整地凸显出来，甚至连呼吸的频率都能窥见一二；他深深地低下了头，声嘶力竭却极尽克制，最后的尾音绵延着沙哑的少年感，平缓、有力、蛊惑人心。

他是天生的歌手，卡卡西想。他站在聚光灯以外的地方，配合地唱出自己的那部分歌词，肆无忌惮地看着带土的演出。

“……喂，喂！”

“卡卡西，问你话呢。”带土莫名其妙地看着他，“你想什么呢？唱歌唱傻了啊？”

“……嗯？没什么，”卡卡西这才意识到他们已经到了后台，他若无其事地收回目光，说，“我在想……要不下次在你的麦克风上捆一束花？”

“我看你就是唱傻了。”带土仰头吞了一口水，随手把水瓶丢到卡卡西怀里，“我先去换衣服了……你也快点。”

他上下扫了一眼卡卡西，随后颇有些刻意地偏开头，妄图从卡卡西的身边绕过去。而接住水瓶的银发男人则不紧不慢地伸直了一条腿，拦住了带土的去路。

“等等，”他旋开瓶盖喝了一口，在水流还未彻底落入咽喉之前，就用含糊与湿润的声音说道，“一起。”

 

卡卡西又发出了那种含糊与湿润的声音。

银色的脑袋贴着他的下腹，以一种极其严谨与刻板的态度舔弄着带土的阴茎。他的动作不紧不慢、力道不轻不重，舌尖从顶端掠过，又循规蹈矩地舐过根部。他试图将之含进去，但又很快退了出来，重新将手中坚硬的玩意儿舔得啧啧有声。卡卡西显然还在摸索如何口交，唇舌运动的轨迹极其容易推测，但对于另一位……同样从未有过性爱经验的同伴来说，这种程度就已经是一种太过刺激的体验了。

卡卡西半跪在带土的身前，确认自己已经做了该做的一切，这才张嘴将它慢慢地含了进去。柔软的双唇恰到好处地摩擦过柱身，舌面与内腔挤压熨烫着这根东西，带土颇有些不知所措，他伸手捏了捏卡卡西的肩膀，似乎是意图阻止他，但最终什么都没说。

他突然觉得自己有点搞不清楚这中间到底发生了什么，他说来换衣服，卡卡西拦住了他，他们吵吵闹闹又拉拉扯扯地一起进了换衣间——天知道换衣间有多窄，一个人就够嫌挤的了——于是两个人不得不肉贴着肉挤在一起，空气里浮动着拥挤与闷热的味道，鼻息间全都是另一个人的呼吸。然后就是……

他是被什么迷惑了？卡卡西的味道，还是卡卡西的身体？

卡卡西很白，他一向知道这一点，但在舞台上亲眼所见又是另一回事。事故的起因是他的衣服不慎勾住了卡卡西身上的挂饰，注重观赏效果的演出服豁然开裂——最先抵达的是炫目的白，卡卡西的身体上同样有着一层薄薄的汗水，但那更像是流过玉石却无法悬停片刻的水珠；带土还没有回过神来，灯光已随着间奏乍然变为了血色。黑暗与赤红轻易地将卡卡西染成了诡谲与魅惑的颜色，他的眼下与面颊投出一片阴影，原本淡然而又沉稳的眼神就在转瞬间被营造成了轻佻与幽深。

直到这时，场下的尖叫与欢呼才姗然而至。

他看到卡卡西扬起了一边眉毛，也看到对方不着痕迹地敲了敲裸露在外的喉骨。他意识到自己该开口唱歌了，但脑中却只是交织着白与红的画面，他吞了一口唾沫，最终听到了卡卡西刻意压低的嗓音。他替带土唱了一小段。

或许这也是带土一直魂不守舍、放任自己被卡卡西拉进试衣间的原因之一。

嘴里的这玩意儿似乎太大了，卡卡西不得不稍稍变换一下姿势。他扶着半含在嘴里的阴茎，缓慢地跪下去，直至双膝着地；他的腰背微微弓起，这就使得双肩下沉；下巴也稍稍抬高了一些，脖颈因此拉直，成了一条称得上笔直的线。

他停了一下，依靠鼻腔缓而平稳地换了一口气。随后，他就慢慢地、慢慢地，尝试着将那根东西彻底含入咽喉之中。

咸腥的柱体很快彻底压住了舌面，卡卡西也没有了继续观察对方神色的余裕。造成困扰的不只是这根让他觉得快要窒息的玩意儿，无法闭合的嘴唇同样令他难以忍受。他又停了下来，艰难地吞咽了一下，试图让嘴角摇摇欲坠的口水跟着腺液一块儿被咽下去。

带土轻声抽了一口气。柔软、潮湿、炽热，他的脑袋里勉勉强强转过了几个词，但很快全都混杂成了一团。他几乎不受控制地往前撞了一下，试图将自己挤进更加深入、也更加紧窄的地方。

这些词原本和卡卡西一点儿关联都没有。不、不对，柔软这词似乎有一些关系，至少卡卡西的头发用柔软来形容完全不为过。但也同样是他的头发，银色带来的疏离与冷漠，还有他的肤色……卡卡西天生就是懒散而又冷淡的，带土对此很确信，但这一点自信却在一场瞬变的灯光下溃不成军。

演唱会之后是怎么进行下去的？卡卡西替他唱了一小段，他总算是想起了后边的歌词，他跟着卡卡西小声哼哼了几句，随后重新占据了主导。但后半场他没再敢看卡卡西一眼，原本安排的互动也在浑浑噩噩中忘得一干二净，他自顾自唱了一会儿，总算是把那个艳色的影子从脑海里赶了出去。

但那点幻想又被这个人轻易地勾出来了。

带土紧紧靠着墙壁，急促地换着气。他想起了卡卡西在舞台上敲击喉骨的动作，那原本是提醒他赶紧开口，但却仿佛也成了此刻的暗示。他当然知道这不可能，但无碍于想上一想。他搭在卡卡西肩上的手微微动了动，随后自他的脖颈抚过，按在了那头柔软的银发上。

“卡卡西……”

他喟叹一般无意义地喊着，但卡卡西显然接收到了潜在的讯息。跪在地上的男人将那根东西吞得更深，他不得不把脸埋在对方的胯下，在那一点闷热的空间里费劲地呼吸着。他很耐心、对自己也够狠，他再没有什么心思去顾及舌间的味道与滴落的口水，只是放任带土把阴茎捅到他的喉咙里——或者说他主动这么做了。

生理性的干呕毫无疑问成了取悦带土的工具，紧缩的咽喉显然是最为直接的催情药剂。快感在一瞬间乍现在脑海里，与此一同出现的还有卡卡西把阴茎含进嘴里时露出的鲜红的舌尖、在晦暗灯光下轻佻的眼神、他略带犹豫但依然舔过柱身的神情、他半跪下去解开腰带的手指……带土也分不清这些画面的先后顺序，这些片段零散又密集，一并成了刺激他射精的帮凶；他的指间紧紧攥着那些银色的、汗湿的头发，却又不敢太过用力扯动它们；他下意识地努力压抑着，想让这份快感再绵长一些、再更多一些……

卡卡西吞得很深，鼻尖就紧紧地贴在带土的耻毛上。微弱又急促的鼻息也成了即将压垮带土的稻草，更何况是主动接纳他的、还在不断紧缩的喉咙。卡卡西小幅度地吞吐着，带土晕头转向地低头看向他——他皱着眉，神情几乎可以称得上苦闷，却仍然顺从地容忍阴茎顶撞自己的喉底；他的半张脸都被阴影盖住了，但额角的汗珠和面颊的潮红依然清晰可见。

“卡卡西……”带土低声喊道，“卡卡西……”

卡卡西显然无从回应，他最后做了一次深喉，同时抬手勾住了带土的手指。

带土的脑中一片空白。

他能听到自己身体内部鼓动的噪音，从胸腔挤压出的呼吸声、血液奔腾过心脏的涌动声……累积的快感好像在他的耳边筑起了一道薄膜，短暂地阻隔了他与外界的一切联系。他半阖着眼，下意识地按紧了卡卡西的脑袋。一些荒唐的念头从远处模糊不清地传过来：卡卡西勾住他的手指的行为，究竟是在催促他快点射，还是因为难受而单纯地撒娇？他看到卡卡西泛红的眼尾与紧皱的眉头，于是天平仅仅维持了一瞬，就很快倾倒向了一边；他用力而煽情地回握住了卡卡西的手。

急促的喘息声挤满了狭窄的试衣间，其中夹杂着卡卡西压抑的咳嗽声。带土并不确定过了多久，或许只有一分钟，因为燥热的空气依然被欲火蒸烧得宛若沸腾；他只知道牢牢地握着手里的那两根手指，而视线则黏在卡卡西湿润且色情的唇边。

“带土，纸巾，”卡卡西说，“有没有？”

他的唇边还挂着几缕精液，但他显然没有用手擦掉的意愿，也并不想把这些东西咽下去。想到后者的时候，带土的脸上率先泛起了一些红色，他停了一下，放开了卡卡西被自己攥得汗津津的头发，从衣袋里拿出了一小包纸巾。

“应该……先回去洗澡的。”卡卡西吐掉了嘴里的精液，他的声音还有一些沙哑。纸巾从他的嘴唇上碾压磨蹭过去，把那些多余的水分吸噬得一干二净。但带土在一瞬间联想起了别的什么——例如用阴茎磨蹭对方紧紧抿在一起的双唇。

带土怀疑血液都汇聚到了他的脑袋上，但绝对没有去到该去的地方，反倒是全部奔涌到了脸上。他听到自己只是干涩又坚硬地说：“……做都做了你还嫌弃，那你一开始就别做啊。”

“……哈，”卡卡西似笑非笑地看了他一眼——带土必须得说，这种自下而上望过来的轻蔑眼神实在太犯规了——他的眼神审视而轻率地滑过对方的面颊，又飘飘忽忽地落到了尚且裸露在外的某个器官上，“你不是挺爽的吗？”

他这么说着，又凑了过去，在带土重新半勃的阴茎上轻轻咬了一小口。

“嗯？”

卡卡西含糊地发出了一个挑衅的单音。

“……”

“……你不是喜欢吃咸口的吗？”带土觉得自己可能是疯了，他的心脏跳动得几乎要从胸腔里跃出来，他一时半会儿不知道该怪罪身体里的那把火焰，还是该责怪笼罩了这个狭窄空间的炙热。或许最该教训的还是眼前这个嚣张而又放肆的混蛋，他说，“那你爽不爽？”

“好、”他结巴了一下，又恶狠狠地说下去，“好吃吗？”

气氛在他话音落下的瞬间陷入了寂静，带土觉得发热的已经不止是他的脸颊了，热度顺着脖颈爬下去，逐渐燃烧到他的四肢百骸；他第一次迫切地希望卡卡西快点说些什么，反驳也好、装傻也好、嘲讽也好，甚至狡猾地装作没听见也行，总之好过现在这样一声不吭。他有些不敢看卡卡西的脸，但又不得不直视那双看不出情绪的眼睛。他有点儿希望时光倒流了。

“要做吗？”卡卡西突兀地说，他轻轻挠了挠带土的手心——带土这才意识到他们仍然牵着手。

“做吗？带土。”卡卡西说。


	2. 试衣间纯情初探。大胸俊男。[part2]+++解压码KCAR@obkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点的反攻（？）暗示？（其实只是俩直男的争锋相对），请各位老师们注意避雷……（土下座  
> 还很雷（佛……

带土下意识握住了那只作乱的手。

他的脑袋依然是一片浆糊，滚烫地翻滚着，把理智烧成一片灰烬。不止如此，手中的那几根手指也成了助燃的道具，他紧紧攥着那只手，把柔软的皮肉和黏糊的汗水一并握在手心里，想着一辈子都不放开了……带土突然想到，在此之前，他们有好好的牵过手吗？

“做……做什么？”他听到自己问。

“这时候还装傻？”卡卡西挑起一边眉毛，他扫了一眼带土依然半敞着的裤链，用极其平常的口吻说，“做爱啊。”

“……我当然知道是做爱！”带土说，但等到他意识到自己说出了什么不得了的话之后，后边的句子也就卡在了喉咙里。他的嘴唇张合了几下，逞强的话语始终无法窜出来。他实在搞不清楚事情怎么变成了这样，挤在这个狭窄的空间里，没有接吻，没有表白，他们甚至没有在一起，一切只是仓惶又快速地发生下去，他——又或者是卡卡西——是不是被空气烧坏脑子了？

烧却理智的热度缓慢地降了一些，带土闭上了嘴。他咽了一口唾沫，试图找到点什么话……他知道卡卡西在看着他，在等着他给出一个答案，但是他怎么能……

卡卡西站起了身。他几下拽下了身上的挂饰和衣服，那些东西被他随手丢在地上，踢到角落里。在舞台上窥见一影的白色重新出现在带土的眼前，汗水沿着肌肉的纹理缓慢下滑——带土不太清楚那些闪着亮光的水珠有没有沿着蛊惑人心的线条往下滑，他甚至不知道自己有没有看清对方的身体。他也不是没见过卡卡西换衣服，裸露的肌肉会因为动作绷出利落的弧度；他见过卡卡西弯腰拽下衣服的样子——双手交叉握住衣角，然后往上一扯。后背因此弓成一片白色的海，脊椎的骨节像是一座座无援的孤岛。那一次带土想把对方抱到怀里，用唇舌的温度去抚慰那几座岛屿，在每一座岛上留下落难者走过的踪迹。但这一次不一样，这次一点都不一样。

他眼睁睁地看着卡卡西的肩膀向后伸展，所有的遮掩被他甩下去，像是蒙尘的珍珠展露莹润的光。但卡卡西不是珍珠，他不是那种毫无进攻性的装饰品，他是一把出鞘的雪白的刀。带土的视线扫过他的胸口；又像是被烧灼一样迅速挪开。他听到自己的呼吸声急促地笼在耳边，他克制着自己想黏在对方的视线，慢慢地往上看……他看到下巴上那颗显眼的小痣，看到卡卡西仍然泛着水色的嘴唇。他继续往上看，发觉卡卡西正饶有兴致地等着他的眼神。

那双眼睛一直看着他，捕捉了所有的细节与示弱，所有的犹豫与让步。它成了摄人心魄的漩涡，把对方所有的反应搅成碎片，吞吃入腹；但那又的的确确只是一面平滑的镜子，只是尽忠职守地映照出带土的影子。

带土觉得自己彻底疯了。

他不知道怎么回事，胸口那股炙热的冲动究竟是不甘还是软弱？他抿着嘴唇，被心跳催促着，跟着卡卡西的动作甩掉了身上的衣服。应该出口的问话被欲望或者别的什么冲刷个干干净净，空气再一次沸腾，汗湿的背心从他的眼前掠过，短暂的黑暗遮挡了卡卡西的眼神，他也就顺势把视线下挪，避过了那双该死的、清醒的、过分的眼睛。他看到卡卡西的腹部，一滴汗水悬在那里，正绕过肚脐，缓慢地往下滑落。他下意识地追随着那一滴水珠，顺着它划出的水痕，直直地落入皮肤与衣料的间隙。

凸起的胯骨与绷紧的肌肉勾出了简约而又性感的线条。带土从来没想过另一个男人的身体能够诱发自己如此强烈的、蓬勃的性欲。他知道卡卡西的身体很吸引他，他一直知道，他只是——他看着卡卡西的身下，那里的布料正因为阴茎的勃起而紧绷，这与卡卡西有条不紊的动作与冷静的眼神截然相反。有那么一瞬间，带土几乎失去了思考能力。他不由自主地想到卡卡西替他口交……卡卡西，卡卡西舔着自己的……卡卡西那时候是不是就已经硬了？为什么？他只是舔了几下而已……就能硬成这样吗？

带土突然伸出手，他按着卡卡西的肩膀把他压制在墙板上，呼吸急促而凌乱。他凑过去，又一次缩小本来就狭窄的地方，强硬地把卡卡西困在自己的双臂之间。他把脸埋在卡卡西的肩膀里，胡乱地蹭了几下，他想亲亲卡卡西，亲他颈侧跳动的脉搏，把双唇贴在锁骨上，但那实在是柔弱且煽情的做法，他只好毫无章法地蹭了好几下，把那片肌肤蹭成一片红色。与之相反的是他的右手，他的手指追着那颗滚落下去的汗珠，一齐挤进卡卡西的内裤里。他握住那根被禁锢在里边的阴茎，忍不住捏了一把。

“……干什么，”卡卡西的呼吸停了一下，再开口的时候，他的声音就有些喑哑，“这么迫不及待？”

他伸手按在带土的胸口上，用的力气不算小，手指就因此微妙且色情地陷进去。卡卡西用力揉捏了几下，在带土的身上留下一片红白交替的指痕。

“带土，”卡卡西的手指在他的乳头上抠挖了一下，紧接着就像是玩弄什么一样，用双指夹住他的乳头，不轻不重地揉捏起来。柔软的肉粒很快在他的狎玩之下充血变硬，卡卡西好笑地看了他一眼，“原来你的是粉色的啊。”

“……你闭嘴。”带土的脸几乎彻底成了红色。他又撸动了几下手里的阴茎，随后迅速扯开了卡卡西的皮带。他急匆匆地扒掉了卡卡西身上仅剩的衣物，裤子半挂在卡卡西的腿间，他用腿费劲地蹭了几下，试图把这条烦人的裤子丢到一边去，但粘腻的汗水没有让他如愿。带土焦躁地尝试了几秒，干脆一脚踩住了布料；他的双手穿过卡卡西的膝弯，径自把他抱了起来，总算是把卡卡西从里边剥了出来。

他这次不再犹豫了，去他妈的不好意思，带土一口咬在卡卡西的肩膀上，把汗水和皮肤全都含在嘴里，他的牙齿咬在凸起的骨骼上，像是野兽预防自己的猎物逃跑。他在那一片区域胡乱的舔吻撕咬，汗水的咸涩让他怀疑自己尝到了卡卡西的血液。但他此刻也没有什么精力去确认，他紧紧压着卡卡西，最大限度地让自己的皮肉和卡卡西贴在一起，像是患有什么绝症的患者进行最后垂死的挣扎。连最简单的摩擦都仿佛成了泄欲的方法，带土又一次觉得自己成了疯子，卡卡西——他恨恨地咬了一口卡卡西的脖子——就是这家伙导致了一切。带土叼着嘴里的皮肉，又恼怒地咬了一口，这家伙怎么能不是甜的？粉色的，他自己就好到哪里去了吗？

“嘶……你是狗吗？”卡卡西偏头躲了一下，“放我下来。”

他一边说着，手指跟着不甘示弱地掐了一把带土的乳头。他的指甲因此陷进肉里，像是在报复带土的牙齿。

带土含糊地哼了一声，他同样没有犹豫，以相同的力道掐了一把卡卡西的大腿。他不是太确定具体掐在哪里——带土甚至觉得自己从刚才开始就不再是自己了——总归这是卡卡西身上的某块肉，作为惩治也就无可厚非。这块肉较之别的地方更柔软一些，似乎也更细腻一些……但这不是正好？掐在卡卡西的弱点上，这才能算得上是报仇。

“我操你宇智波带土……”卡卡西浑身都抖了一下，他的声音尽数压在喉咙里，少见的脏话成了飘忽在带土耳边的气音。他凑过去就咬，把经受的疼痛再次还回去。从这种难堪的姿势，到完全脱轨的计划，卡卡西掐着带土的后颈，他克制了半秒钟，总算没让自己咬在带土的下巴上。

手指上的较量转变成了唇齿间的，他们咬成一团，互相在对方的肩膀上留下显眼与凶狠的痕迹，最后他们莫名其妙地啃在一起。所有的冷静与自持全都丢到了九霄云外，窄小的试衣间内仿佛一直在升温，潜藏在躯体内的或许不是情绪，而是岩浆或者别的什么；汗珠从他们的皮肤上滚落下去，在地上洇出几滴水花。带土察觉到卡卡西伸手扯住了他的头发，他有点怀疑卡卡西是不是什么能够注射毒液的蛇，不然为什么他感到比平常更加深刻与锐利的疼痛。他觉得自己的所有感官都被放大了，卡卡西的呼吸声、心跳声，他皮肤的温度和触感，他体内翻腾的所有急躁、焦灼与冲动，全都成了夺去他的思想的罪魁祸首。

他伸手掐着卡卡西的腰，再一次把卡卡西的舌头顶回去。谁都不肯示弱，好像谁作为承受方就输了一筹。与其说是接吻，不如说是猎手间的殊死搏斗。他们的牙齿时不时磕在一起，不知道是谁的嘴唇或是舌头破了，但谁都管不上了。带土凑过去压着卡卡西，把嘴里的血和唾液重新渡回去，迫使他咽下去，就好像强迫卡卡西咽下刚才他没有吞下去的精液。黏腻腻的水声弥漫在这个空间，与刚才的口交简直如出一辙。

卡卡西的手指紧紧地扯住带土的头发，鼻腔的呼吸显然已经不足以满足需求，他再次狠命扯了两下，换来的只是带土用力掐紧他的腰。这种反击式的挣扎非但没有作用，反而让带土更用力地贴紧了卡卡西。他的阴茎因此硬邦邦地戳在了卡卡西的腿根上，把粘腻的腺液蹭得到处都是。

卡卡西一个激灵，他用力拉开了带土，声音压抑到几乎一字一顿：“放我下来！”

带土气喘吁吁地看着他：“凭什么？你有本事自己下来。”

“……”卡卡西无声地骂了一句什么，但带土分辨地出来，卡卡西生气、又或者紧张到一定程度的时候，就会骂人——其实他会骂的脏话只有那一句。带土也无心管这些有的没的；卡卡西抬手握住了挂衣杆，他抬脚踩在带土的肩膀上，费尽力气把他往后推，试图从这点逼仄的空间里逃离出来；带土干脆地握住了他的脚踝，把他的双腿搁在自己的肩膀上。

他捧着卡卡西的屁股贴得更紧了一些，阴茎恰到好处地顶在卡卡西的臀缝里。这种凹陷与奇异的感觉让他忍不住掰开卡卡西的屁股，强硬地把阴茎挤进去。他迫不及待地在那里蹭了几下，就停住了。他把手指尽可能地伸远一些，指尖费劲地摸索过卡卡西的腿根、阴茎、囊袋，他胡乱摸索了半天，把透明粘腻的液体抹得到处都是。他的手指在会阴处使劲揉按了几下，只换来了卡卡西低声且压抑的闷哼。

他没有去管卡卡西的挣扎，带土又摸索了一会儿，这一片地方已经彻底成了一片水域，属于卡卡西的、还有带土的前列腺液把这里彻底弄得湿哒哒的，他能感觉到卡卡西的性器更硬了一点，被迫挤在两个人的身体中间……他忍不住也蹭了一下卡卡西，这感觉实在不太好受。

带土低头看了一眼卡卡西的身体，他稍微退开一些，好让自己看清卡卡西的下体。首先入目的彻底泛红的大腿根部，它被很用力地掐了一把，现在成了红肿的一片——带土这才意识到自己掐在什么地方、卡卡西为什么反应那么大——其次是卡卡西勃起的阴茎，顶端还在源源不断地吐出液体，它们顺着柱身滑下来，简直像是在暗示带土做些更过分的事……带土的视线往下挪，试图寻找什么能够进去的入口，最终，他被情欲烧坏的脑袋也不得不失望地承认，卡卡西在这方面没有天赋异禀，他拥有的也只是普通的男性身体，充其量也就是干净和好看了一些。

卡卡西被迫弓着腰，以免自己掉下去。他不敢把所有力气放在挂衣杆上，简陋的杆子用来支撑成年男人的重量还是太勉强了一些。他看了一眼带土的神色，不由自主地翻了一个白眼：“你看够了没有？”

“……”带土抬起头，事情都到了这个地步，他反而停了下来，这实在有点尴尬。他恋恋不舍地又在卡卡西的会阴上按了几下，似乎这样就能按出什么裂缝来，好让这场性爱能够完整且圆满地继续下去，但这份希望显然没有实现。

他看了几眼卡卡西，最终只能被迫开口：“……你别废话……怎么做？”


End file.
